bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Melvin O'Connor
Melvin O'Connor is a student at Bullworth Academy and a member of the Nerds. He was voiced by Charlie Saxton. Character Description Melvin is overweight, but not to the extent of Algie and Fatty. He has slightly long blonde hair. Melvin wears an Astronomy club sweat vest, with light brown school slacks, and white shoes. He notably has a pencil stuck behind his ear. Generally, Melvin looks neater and more tucked-in than the other nerds. It is said in the Bullworth strategy guide that Melvin is the second-in-command of the Nerds, but no mention of any second-in-command of the nerds is made in the game. Characteristics Melvin was one of the seven original characters profiled in the Bullworth Facebook. On his profile he explained his enthusiasm to RPGs, and cited a wide array of interests - the theatre, chess and astronomy. He also claimed that his dad forced him to go to Bullworth to "make a man out of him". In the game, he retains his fanaticism for RPGs, claiming that they are the high point of human achievement. He admits that he spends so much time playing RPGs that he is beginning to lose touch with reality. He is the biggest fan of Grottos and Gremlins in the school, and often gets into trouble for playing it during class. He frequently speaks with an old English dialect, and regularly quotes from Lewis Carrol's poem The Jabberwocky. Melvin seems to be cool, by nerd standards at least. He uses regular insults when angered, and even uses slang appropriately at times. An early version of the character had an Asian appearance and was named Mole. Role in story In Chapter 1, Melvin has Jimmy retrieve his Grottos and Gremlins character sheets from the Bullies. He offers him 10 groats (or $10) and contiunes to appear throughout the game, although he doesn't feature significantly in any mission, and never follows through with his promise of Jimmy having the pick of Melvin's wenches. Quotes Greetings *Good day, my friend! *It feels like ages since I've seen you last! *Hola! Wandering Around *Was that an orc or a jock? I think I'm losing my grip on reality. *I don't understand why more people don't play RPGs. In Conversation *My dad calls me 'Daddy's Little Embarrasment' because I'm not good at sports. Hit by a vehicle *I thought retards were supposed to wear helmets! Attacking *You wanna fight? Let's go! While fighting *Here comes the level five attack! *You wanna fight, lets go, I'm wearing my boots of ass kickery! *I'm gonna go snicker-snack on your rear end with my vorpal sword! *I'm casting a haste spell! Soon I'll be moving so fast, you won't be able to see my attacks! *You cannot harm me, for I am wearing my rings of protection! When someone runs from him *You can't get away from me, for I am wearing my Boots of Striding! *You're dead, bandersnatch! My Boots of Striding grant me super speed! Kneed in the groin *Ahh! Right in my Jabberwocky! Owwwww... Knocked Out *Can't... find... D20 for... savings throw... *Someone please call a cleric, I need a healing spell! *Need. . . resurrection. . . spell. . . External Links *[http://www.tylersart.com/gallery/rockstar/mole.jpg Mole on Tyler Wilson's website] O'Connor, Melvin O'Connor, Melvin